Spike Spector
by Whitetiger770
Summary: AU - When Danny Fenton chases a dangerous new ghost in the ghost zone he meets Spike Spector, another half ghost. A portal opens; Spike is pulled in and ends up in the Danny's home town. With Danny stuck in the ghost zone Spike is going to make sure Danny has a home to return to, but also Spike is going to have some fun with the ladies. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 0

**Spike Spector**

 **Plot outline: When Danny Fenton chases a dangerous new ghost in the ghost zone he meets Spike Spector, another half ghost. A portal is opens; Spike is pulled in and ends up in the Danny's home town. With Danny stuck in the ghost zone Spike is going to make sure Danny has a home to return to, but also Spike is going to have some fun with the ladies.**

 **Author Note: I enjoy Danny Phantom and I wanted to put my own two feet into the idea of a ghost hero. I love Alpha Males, because I am one. Now this will be a harem story and don't take this story to seriously. I just want to have fun.**

 **The Harem will include:**

 **Jazz**

 **Ember**

 **Star**

 **Princes Dora**

 **Desiree**

 **Kitty**

 **I own nothing**

 **Chapter 0: Stuck in the ghost zone**

Danny Fenton (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) the half ghost hero was chasing a very dangerous Ghost through the ghost zone. It was a ghost that could enter and exit the ghost zone as he pleases. Danny had to stop this one before it caused too much trouble. No matter how much he hit it with the plasma blast; nothing seemed to faze the ghost. This big beastly looking ghost was a cut above the other ghosts Danny was use to fighting. It had razor sharp teeth and scaly skin which seemed stronger than steel. It was big too, like the size of a house. It towered over Danny and made the fight very difficult. After chasing the ghost for a while, Danny felt like he was in a completely different part of the ghost zone, nothing looked familiar.

"Man how far have I gone? Who knew the ghost zone was this big?" Danny said to what he thought was the empty void of nothingness. Danny finally saw something in the distance and he heard the roar of the ghost he was chasing. He flew towards the source to see the ghost fight something that looked sort of human. Compared to the beastly looking ghost, this ghost was not too different from Danny himself. Just like him, he had white hair and glowing eyes, though they were red instead of his green. This man was much more heavily built than him and wore a leather vest, red t-shirt, black pants with a chain belt, fingerless-spiked gloves, and a red bandana. Lastly this man was kicking that ghost's ass. Danny was speechless. He shook himself out of his trance and decided to help this mysterious being. Danny charged,

"Hang on! We take him together! All we have to d-"

Danny was interrupted when the man he was trying to save kicked him out of the way.

"Sorry kid, I like to fight alone," the man said not breaking away from his fight. The man turned his attention back to his prey and shot a plasma blast at the beast and landed a hit in the monsters mouth. The monster crumbled back in pain and the man smiled,

"So that's your weakness. Your soft on the inside, prepare for a bad case of heartburn!" Without wasting time, the ghost flew towards the beast and pried the jaws of the beast open and shoved himself into the beast without a second thought. Danny was shocked and called out,

"What is he thinking?!" The beast looked pleased for a moment thinking he had devoured his enemy but soon it thought otherwise. The beast suddenly moved to the left and tossed and turned. It looked like it was being beaten from the inside. It suddenly inflated like a balloon and the beast actually looked worried. Soon it couldn't handle the pressure and the beast exploded with a bang. Plasma energy and ghost goop flew in all directions and Danny could barely cover himself from the blast. When the explosion was over Danny was covered in ghost goop from head to toe. He had to wipe it off his face to see what had happened to the mysterious man. When he did that he saw the man standing there covered in goop as well and a huge smile was on his face,

"Well that was fun. Too bad the fight didn't last longer." Danny flew up this stranger still partially mad that he had kicked him out of the fight,

"Who do you think you are?! I could have helped you; you didn't need to kick me out of the fight!"

"Sorry kid, when I claim something, I go at it alone."

"Quite calling me a kid, the name is Danny, Danny Phantom. Besides you don't look older than my sister," Danny called out. The man replied curious,

"You have a sister?"

"That's not important! Who are you?!" Danny asked.

"I'm Spike Spector and I'm a half ghost," Spike said pointing to himself. Danny looked shocked,

"You're a half ghost? I'm one too! Where are you from? How did you get your powers? And how did you here in the ghost zone?" Spiked shrugged,

"I don't know. I only remember my name. Could you tell me more about this sister of yours? You got a photo?" Danny hesitated but then complied and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a photo of his family and showed it to Spike. Spike looked at Danny's human form and says,

"Wow you kind of look cooler as a ghost," Spike looks at the picture a bit longer and finally sees Jazz,

"So this is your sister, she's my type alright, I love redheads and your Mom is quite the catch too." Danny with his jaw dropped at the nerve of this guy, talking about both Jazz and his mom in such a way made him want to take back that picture.

"Alright give me that picture!" Danny said wanting Spike to give it back. Danny lunges at Spike. Spike is not even paying attention to Danny in the least; Spike is holding Danny back with just one hand on his head. Danny is trying to get at Spike, only for him to be hold back. It's funny that this was no different than any other day at school. But unlike with Dash doing it out of being a jerk, Spike was just oblivious to Danny's attacks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess that was out of line for me," Spike said and handed Danny back the photo. Danny became quiet not sure what to think as he took the photo back.

"So where are we in the ghost zone? How do we get out?"

"Hey look, if I knew I wouldn't be here. I have been here as long as I can remember and from what I see there is no way out," Spike replied. As Danny and Spike continued to talk, the ghost Spike had defeated slowly gathered its floating parts behind them. Danny noticed this first,

"Oh no! The ghost has come back and is opening a portal again!"

"What? It can open portals?"

"Yeah It can open portals between here and the real world! And we have to stop it!"

"I'm behind you on that" Spike said. He and Danny charged up their plasma beams and shot the reforming ghost and blasted to oblivion. Even though the ghost was gone the portal stayed acting like a vortex and pulling anything close in. Danny did his best to hold out but Spike was dragged towards the portal. Danny reached out his hand to grab hold of Spike and could barely keep him from falling in.

"Danny, just let me go! Save yourself!"

"I can't! We don't know where that portal goes? It could lead to anywhere!" Danny reasoned.

"It has to be better than here!" Spike replied back and sent a small blast of plasma beam to Danny's hands forcing him to let him go. As Spike fell into the portal,

"Good luck Danny Phantom! I know you will find a way out! And if not this place is good practice! That ghost you were chasing they're small fries compared to the ones here!" was Spikes last words before he fell through. The portal closed behind Spike and Danny floated there dumb founded.

"What?!" was all Danny could say before a stray ghost rammed into him.

In the portal Spike tossed and turned within the portal getting dizzy,

"Whooaooaaoo! Man I am getting dizzy, when is this going to stop!?" Someone must have heard Spike, cause as soon as he said that Spike felt himself leave the Vortex and slowly spin to a stop. He shook head to clear and then realized where he was. He was in the real world and feeling fresh air in what felt like a long time. Below was a sleepy peaceful small town. Spike could only ask one question,

"Where am I?"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Spike Spector**

 **Chapter 1: New ghost in town.**

Spike was at a lost. He couldn't believe that he was in the real world. Even if he couldn't remember anything about his life before he ended up in the ghost zone, he had known that there was another world beyond it. Now that he was here he decided to check things out, to his surprise he found two people.

One was wearing a yellow tee shirt and a red cap on backwards and the other one was dressed in all black. Spike thought why not go down there and talk to them. He floated down there and tried his best to not look menacing,

"Hi, I'm Spike."

The boy let out a girly scream and hid behind the girl. She immediately got ready to defend her and her shivering friend.

"No, I'm not here to hurt you. Really. It's usually the other way around."

The girl slowly dropped her guard but still remained suspicion. She approached Spike slowly and never broke eye contact with this new ghost,

"Ok… Spike… Who are you?"

"Um… I'm Spike Spector. I'm a ghost," Spike said carefully.

"We can see that," the boy said with a little sass.

"And who are you guys? I like meeting new people," Spike responded cheerily.

"I'm Tucker and this is Sam," the boy, Tucker, said holding out his hand. Spike took his hand and unknowingly started to crush it. Tucker yelped under the pain but strained to keep his voice normal,

"Ni-nice to m-meet you to-too" Spike immediately let go when he saw Tucker's hand was crushed. Tucker took his hand back and cradled it against his body,

"It's ok. Your ok hand, your o.k."

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength," Spike shrugs,

"Believe it or not, you two are one of the few people that haven't tried to hurt me for as long as I can remember. Well except for that guy I met in the ghost zone. I think his name was Danny Phantom."

"What! You've seen Danny? Is he ok? What happened to him?" the girl, Sam, replied worried.

"You guys know Danny?" Spike asked.

"Know him, we are his best friends… his only friends…" Tucker said that last part quietly.

"Cool." Spike said.

"You still haven't told us where Danny is?" Sam insisted.

"Oh he's fine. He's in the ghost zone. I'm sure he can handle himself. I fight ghosts there all the time. What's the worst that could happen?"

 **Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Danny screamed as half a dozen ghost chased after him.

"Spector is gone and he left this pip-squeak in his place! Let's get him!"

"If I ever get back, Spike is so dead!"

 **Back in Amity Park**

"So yeah, until he gets back I'll be here," Spike finishes. Sam thought for a second and looked at Tucker,

"Ok. So you and me need to get Danny out of the ghost zone. We can use his dad's portal but we will need to make up a reason why he is missing."

"You are also forgetting someone. What are we going to do about him?" Tucker asked pointing Spike behind him. Spike was looking at a nearby wall putting up his hand through the wall and taking it back out; over and over again. He seemed very impressed,

"Wow, I can actually phase through stuff here. This is amazing!" Sam looked at Spike and thought for a moment,

"…. I have an idea. Spike, can you turn human?"

"I don't know, I could give it a try," Spike thought for a moment and squinted his eyes in concentration. Soon two rings of white light appeared above and below him and they moved closer colliding together once they reached the center of his body. Spike's body, with its newfound weight, landed softly on the ground. Sam and Tucker noticed that Spike no longer glowed and his white hair and red eyes were now brown. Spike's clothes were still the same but what was once black was now white and what was red was now blue. He no longer had spikes on his gloves and the chain belt had turned into a regular one. Spike bounced slightly up and down trying to get use to sensation of his feet touching the ground and feeling the world around him,

"So," he said looking at Sam, "what's this idea of yours?"

 **At Casper High**

Sam, Tucker, and the now human Spike stood in Mr. Lancer's office. Mr. Lancer looked at them skeptically,

"And you expect me to believe that Mr. Fenton is in Norway and this young man has taken his place?"

"Hi I'm Spike," Spike said holding out his hand enthusiastically towards the teacher. Mr. Lancer took his hand to shake it but found it in a crushing grip. Lancer took back his hand immediately. Tucker spoke up,

"He works out."

"I can see that," Lancer said as he nursed his hand,

"Well, Mr. Spike, let me check the computers and see your transfer files." He typed on his computer and among the files he found one titled, 'Spike – new student'. Sam and Tucker looked at each other out of the corner of their eye.

 **An hour earlier**

Sam and Tucker had Spike get them get into the school's records room. Tucker typed away at the computer and Sam kept peaking out of the door. Spike stood in the center of the room bored out of his mind. Sam turned her head towards Tucker,

"How long is this going to take?"

"Well, what do you expect? I have to make up a new person. Spike are you sure you don't remember anything about yourself?" Tucker asked. A thought came to him,

"Wait, I'm remembering something. It's my birthday! It's August 25th! Wow that just came to me," Spike said happily. Tucker just typed it in the computer,

"Ok, now that is done. We just need to give him a last name."

"There isn't any time! The janitor is coming," Sam called out. Tucker closed the files and they fled from the records room.

 **Back in the Present**

Sam and Tucker gave a small high five at their success. Lancer looked through the file and stated,

"Well it looks like you really are a foreign exchange student… hmm it doesn't look like you have a last name… What is your last name, Spike?"

"Oh its Spec—" Spike was stopped by Sam elbowing him in the side,

"I mean it's….Spec… Spiegel," Spike said as he spotted a beagle photo in the room.

"Ok, Spike Spiegel. Welcome to Casper High," Lancer said as he pulled out a schedule,

"This will be your class schedule, wouldn't want you to be late on your first day. Since Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley decided to bring you to me, they will be showing you around."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer," Spike said as he smiles and waves as he leaves. Sam and Tucker followed.

In the hallway Spike looked at his schedule,

"AP English… what's AP?" Spike asked.

"It means it is really hard," Tucker responded.

"Oh I see," Spike said.

"Ok, your class is down the hall on the left, room 215. We're going to our class. We will see you at lunch," Sam said. Sam and Tucker start to walk away but Sam turns back,

"And don't draw attention to yourself."

"Ok," Spike says casually and walks to the room Sam pointed out. He opens the door and holds up his hand in a greeting,

"Hi everybody! I'm Spike. Nice to meet you! Oh and Mr. Lancer wanted me to give you this." Spike handed a note, which came along with his class schedule, to the teacher.

"Oh you're a foreign exchange student. You can sit where ever you like," the teacher motioned to the rest of the class. Spike took his seat and looked over to his right to see a red head sitting next to him,

"Hi, I'm Spike. You're hot." The red head does her best to ignore Spike and looks away.

"Alright class, can someone please tell me the main theme of Arthur Miller's 'The Crucible'?"

Without thinking Spike raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Spiegel. What do you think?"

"Well the main theme of the story is commenting on the cold war mentality of the 1950's when the story was published. By using the Salem witch trials as an allegory for the anti-communist fear that propagated the United States at the time; where everyone was blaming each other without trying to know the truth."

"Thank you Mr. Spiegel," The teacher continues to teach and the red head looks over at Spike,

"Wow, that was amazing." Spike got to really see this red head for first time and saw that this was the same girl in Danny's photo,

"Hey, your Danny's sister"

"How do you know I'm Danny's sister? Do you know Danny?" Jazz asked. Spike had to think quickly,

"Uh… I met Danny in the airport, as he was about to get on the plane to Norway, where I'm from. As we were talking he showed me a picture of you and I have to say you look more beautiful in person." Jazz tried to hide the light blush on her face,

"Uh, thanks. Hi, I'm Jazz."

"I'm Spike, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you at lunch today?"

"Yeah, maybe I will," Jazz replied testing the thought.

Later at Lunch

It was pizza day and all the kids rejoiced as they ate their lunch. Sam, Tucker, and Spike all sat around a table with their food in front of them. Sam and Tucker talked with each other and about how to get Danny back. Spike let them talk and decided to eat his food. Not sure of what to eat first he decided he would eat it all at once. He took his pepperoni pizza and laid it on top of his dessert, cheesecake. He picked up the odd combo and took a large bite, not caring about how the food smeared all over his face and hands. Tucker looked disturbed,

"Dude. That is a crime against pizza."

"How?" Spike asked with his mouth still full.

"Well you just don't. Pizza is perfect by itself."

"But I can't choose what to eat," Spike argued.

"Just leave him alone Tucker, we have to find a way to save Danny," Sam interrupted. The group tried to continue to eat when Dash showed up,

"Hey losers, I hear there is a new kid in town. So where is he?" Sam and Tucker point to Spike who was still gorging on his cheesecake pizza. Dash looked down at Spike,

"So you're the new kid,"

"Hi I'm Spike. Nice to meet you."

"Well your goanna wish you never met me!"

"Is that a Zen riddle?" Spike asked.

"Zen what? I hope that means I'm gonna punch you in the face!"

"Buddha tells us that violence is never the answer," Spike replied in an almost nerdy tone. Dash got angry at this and swung his arm out and knocked the rest of Spike's cheesecake pizza to the floor and stomped on it,

"Now you are going to listen, I rule this school and you gotta learn that quick!" the cafeteria became silent and watched with intense interested. Instead of crying or getting sad like Dash hoped, Spike became angry. Real angry. Spike gripped the table so hard that cracks stretched out from where he was gripping. Foam formed at his mouth and his eyes glowed a bright red. Dash stepped back from the scene not sure how to handle this. Spike looks at Dash with intense hatred and grabs Dash by his hair and slams his face into someone's lunch. Spike lifts Dash back up by the collar and says,

"Time to take out the trash." Spike throws Dash over his shoulder and watches him fly across the cafeteria and into the trashcan. The lunch lady walks over just at that moment and dumps left overs into the trash while ignoring Dash's feet obviously sticking in the air. Everyone cheered at the bully's defeat.

Spike calmed down considerably and sat back down. Tucker was ecstatic and Sam looked displeased.

"Man did you see that! He threw Dash like he was baseball! I've never seen anyone handle Dash like that," Tucker raved. Sam had other ideas and face palmed,

"This is what I mean about not drawing attention to yourself,"

"About time someone stood up to Dash."

The three looked up to see Jazz standing there looking a little impressed. Spike blushed a little and looked at Jazz,

"Thanks. I don't really like bullies."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind at all."

Jazz took the seat next to Spike and set her tray of food down at the table.

"So, how did you know all of that?" Jazz asked.

"All of what?" Spike asked in confusion.

"You know, about the book in class. Have you read 'The Crucible' before? In your old school?" Jazz clarified.

"You know about 'The Crucible'?!" Tucker exclaimed in shock. Everyone ignored him. Spike tried his best to explain,

"Well I, it just sort of came to me," was all Spike could say. Jazz looked really impressed,

"Wow. That's amazing. What other books have you read? We could go to the library or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that Jazz." Spike said. Sam leans over to Tucker and whispers,

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What?" Tucker asks.

"They're flirting! Spike likes Jazz!" Sam whispered harshly.

"Oh… Do you think Danny knows about this?" Tucker asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure he doesn't" Sam responded sarcastically. Spike continued to talk to Jazz,

"So maybe we could talk more about other books and such? Maybe discover more about each other?"

"I guess it's a date!" Jazz said excited. She grabbed her tray and started to walk away from the table,

"See you later."

"Bye," Spike said with a little wave. Spike sighed happily,

"She's really nice." It was then Spike saw Sam and Tucker's awkward stare.

Spike just returned to his lunch and thought about that he got a girl to talk to him.

* * *

Sam closed her locker and looked at the other two,

"Alright, now that's school is over we need to get Spike to Danny's house, convince Danny's parents that he is a foreign exchange student, and find equipment to get Danny back. Easy, right?"

"Whatever you say," Spike shrugged.

"Do you really think Danny's parents are going to believe Danny was apart of a foreign exchange program that they never signed him up for?" Tucker asked.

"Well…his dad might." Sam thought.

"We'll never know until we try," Spike replied.

"The guy got a point," Tucker shrugged.

The trio walked out of school and turned to walk towards Danny's house. A couple of blocks, a small breath of cold air exited Spikes mouth. Spike jumped,

"What was that?"

"Oh that's like Danny's ghost sense. It usually means that a ghost is around…. Oh." Tucker realized what was about to happen. The trio looked up and realized a swarm of ghost had surrounded them. Tucker let out a small sound and ran to hide behind Sam. Sam grabbed the Fenton thermostats and looked to prepare for a fight but was interrupted by Spike,

"No need, I got this." Spike grinned wickedly and slammed his fist into his other hand. A small ring of white light appeared between his fists and spread outwards over the rest of his body. His white vest and blue shirt turned back to black and red, just like how they first met him. His belt turned into a metal chain and small spikes stuck out from his fingerless gloves. His hair was now snow white and his eyes a glaring red,

"I've been inching for a good fight." Spike let out a war cry and flies towards the mass of ghosts and uppercuts the first one in the jaw. He swings out his arms catching a few more ghosts and causing them to fly back. One ghost just charges with no thought, Spike faces him and shoots plasma beams from his eyes, causing the ghost to dissipate. He then turns around and shoots a few plasma blasts from his hands. He took a breath of air and shot a blast of cold air from his mouth freezing the remaining ghosts. The frozen ghosts start to fall out of the sky and land like unused popsicles. When one almost hit Tucker,

"Hey watch it!" Another one almost hit Tucker again in response. Spike floated down to stand by Sam and Tucker and dusted off the nonexistent dust,

"Well that was easy. So is this a common thing?" From a nearby crate a ghostly figure rose up and proclaimed,

"I am the box ghost! Beware~" Without looking at him, Spike flicked the Box Ghost's noes and sent him flying through the wall.

"Wow! He is like Danny, on steroids!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Danny is strong too!" Sam exclaimed and looked away blushing when Tucker gave a knowing look. They were interrupted when Spike yelled,

"That was fun! I want to do that again!"

"No Spike, we need to get to Danny's house," Sam responded. Spike looked deflated,

"Awwww…"

"Come on you two," Sam called out to the boys. Spike turned to Tucker and whispered,

"Is she always such a wet blanket?" Tucker whispered back,

"When Danny is involved, yes." As they make their way towards Danny's house, Sam called out,

"Transform back!"

"Oops."

 **At Danny's House**

The trio stood in front of Danny's parents Jack and Maddie Fenton. Sam and Tucker had just finished telling them about Danny being in a student exchange program.

"So you are saying that Danny is now in Norway and Spike is going to be living here until he comes back?" Maddie asked. Sam and Tucker nod vigorously. Maddie puts a finger to her chin and says,

"I don't know…"

"Please Mr. and Mrs. F, I have nowhere else to go," Spike pleaded. Jack scoffed,

"Don't listen to him Maddie. Leather vest, white jeans, a bandana, and rippling muscles he must be one of those street punks. What is Mr. and Mrs. F, your street slang! We don't allow for that type of language in this house hold!"

"Oh, this is not street slang, I just think your names would sound cool if I said that. I met Danny in the airport real quick and he mentioned that you guys are really cool," Spike replied.

"Danny thinks we are… cool?" Jack questioned. Spike continued,

"Mr. and Mrs. F, I know this is unexpected but I think if we take sometime to get to know each other, I know you won't regret having me stay in your home." Maddie gave in,

"Well you seem nice enough. I guess you can stay. I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind if you took his room."

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. F," Spike replied and then walked up the stairs with Sam and Tucker on his tail. Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Spikes back,

"I don't know Maddie, I don't trust him."

"Maybe it's just because he is cooler than you," Maddie joked elbowing Jack in the side a bit.

"What!?" Jack said alarmed,

"I'm cool! I'll show Spike that I'm cool! You will see Maddie, that Jack Fenton is cool!"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
